Storm
by ligersrcool
Summary: Lockwood and Lucy get into an argument, which ends with Lockwood completely losing it and Lucy running off into the rain in tears. Locklyle. ONE SHOT. (this is not the Valentine's Story i was talking about to some of you!) THIS STORY IS UNDER GOING EDIT.


**This is my second Lockwood and Co. story, and I couldn't help it, I wondered what it would be like if Lockwood overreacted to Lucy's curiosity about his past, and BAM this story was born. XD**

 **If you haven't noticed, I decided to rewrite it because I don't really like violent Lockwood. Well, I do, if he's fighting an enemy. The, I'd make him kick some butt.**

Lockwood's P.O.V

I sipped some tea, and sat down with a newspaper. It was a typical off-day at the agency, aside from George's absence. He departed two days ago to visit his family. Meanwhile, Lucy and I were alone together.

Please don't get a dirty mind. Lucy and I aren't actually together, and I highly doubt she likes me. We just acted normal. Well, about as normal as two ghost busting agents could.

So yeah, we acted normal, at least until about 4:00 PM. Lucy had tried to get me to open up about my parents, and things went downhill for a while after that, then quickly went uphill.

We were sitting in the kitchen, eating some of the donuts Lucy had bought that afternoon. I must say, they were quite delicious. I was reading a magazine and Lucy was lost in thought. I didn't point out to her that she was staring at me.

"So…heard anything from our 'friend in the jar'?" I asked to start conversation.

She fidgeted uncomfortably. "N-no, I have not."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Lucy, last time you acted like this was when the ghost said I had something hidden in the room upstairs. Spit it out, what did it say about me this time?"

"Well…it said you weren't really a good friend. That you didn't trust us because you wouldn't tell us about your parents." She mumbled, "I mean, it's clearly lying, I'm curious, but it's entirely your business-"

I slammed my fist into the table and stood up, my face flushed. She flinched at my abnormal behavior.

"You know Luce, you're right: if it was your bloody business, I WOULD TELL YOU!" I yelled.

She stood up to, her eyes glittering. "Well, maybe if you weren't so secretive-"

"I SUPPOSE ITS THE SKULL'S FAULT I'M SO SECRETIVE, IS IT?" I, for once in my life, lost control. A red haze covered my eyes, and before I knew what I was doing, I took two strides forward and raised my arm to slap her. Her eyes widened when she realized what I was doing, and shielded herself with her hands just as my palm stopped, inches above her face.

Realization dawned on me as I absorbed the impact of what I'd nearly done. I was about to slap Lucy, my associate, one of my only friends. She looked shocked; disgust and betrayal was written all over face. " I took a step back, horror spreading through my body.  
"Luce-" I started to say, but she was running out the door as the storm broke in all its fury.

Lucy's PO.V

I couldn't believe it. He had been about to slap me! I thought we were friends. Nope, apparently not. I refused to forgive him. I slowed down as I came to a dark alley. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going. Uh oh, this could get nasty. I couldn't see or hear anything though, so I slipped into the alley and crouched on the ground, burying my head in my knees.

I let the tears flow silently. I heard a noise. I looked up and saw Lockwood. He held out his hand. I refused to take it. He sighed.

"Come on Lucy, you can't stay out here."

I scowled and stood up on my own, refusing to talk. He sighed again, and led me home. I kept a bit of distance, still not trusting him. We went in, and I stood in the living room, unsure of what to do.

"Um...I'll get you a towel." He said awkwardly, avoiding my steely gaze and blushing.

Okay...that was weird. Not the towel bit, but him avoiding my eyes and blushing. He was acting so weird today! I wish he would go back to normal-but I wasn't sure if things could ever be normal between us again. I heard a chuckling, and I glared at the skull.

"Shut up, it's your fault!" I growled.

Lockwood paused, coming down. "What?"

"Not you, the skull!" I snarled.

He calmly placed the towel around my shoulders. I tried to ignore him, but I still had a weird feeling in my stomach. It wasn't necessarily a _bad_ feeling, it was a good one, but I didn't know what it was. He sat down next to me, and I flinched away.

"Lucy, you don't have to forgive me, but I still want to apologize," he began.

"Well, good, because I don't wanna forgive you." I cut him off.

"Let me finish. Okay, forget what I said about the forgiveness part, but what I did was completely uncalled for, and I'm sorry." he pleaded.

I could feel my heart softening. He was making those stupid puppy eyes. Darn it, I will kill him. If his puppy eyes don't kill me from their cuteness first-wait, did I really just think that?! Get a grip, Carlyle!

Hesitantly, I mumbled, "I don't know..."

Lockwood

My heart plummeted. She wouldn't forgive me. Really, I didn't expect her too, but still...I turned my face away so she wouldn't see the expression on my face. Or the tears in my eyes. I _never_ cry. I blinked, and they disappeared.

I smiled lightly. "I...see."

She bit her lip and began, "Lockwood-"

Impulsively, before I could think about what I was doing and how she would react, I leaned forward and kissed her. It was just a quick kiss to make her stop talking, and it worked. Then I realized what I was doing and broke away.

Lucy

I felt a pleasant shock when he kissed me. I was disappointed when he broke away at once, and I knew my face was bright red. One glance at Lockwood and I almost laughed, he was redder than me.

"Erm..." he muttered, uncharacteristically flustered, "This has certainly been the evening."

"Yes...let's do something normal teenagers do!" I suggested, awkwardly smiling.

"Yes! What do normal teens do?" Lockwood rested his hands on his knees and did that pensive, far off look he did that I loved. Or at least, George said I did. I missed George, because if he were here, I wouldn't be thinking about kissing Lockwood-darn it, get a grip! Stop doing that!

"Well, seeing as you did just kiss me, I wouldn't be able to think straight." I muttered without thinking.

"What was that, Lucy?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I squeaked.

He raised an eyebrow and I picked up the first thing I could find (which was a pillow from the couch) and throw it at him. He jumped back in surprise, the pillow hitting him squarely in the face. I snickered, he yelped. Remember I was sitting next to him, so there was no way I could have missed. I lost it at the expression on his face, I was laughing so hard, it hurt like-never mind. The point was, he started laughing too. We fell against each other, I was on his shoulder.

Lockwood

How was it that we go from awkward talking, to screaming and fighting, to apologies, to kissing, and then to laughing like idiots? I will admit, I was so glad she was happy though. Our eyes were watering from laughter, and they met. I didn't realize I was leaning forward again (what is it with me today?) until she was leaning forward too, then SMACK! we were kissing. We broke apart.

"Well. I'm glad George isn't here." Lucy joked.

I laughed. "Yes, but we will have to tell him."

"True, but now we'll never hear the end of it. Do you know how long he's been hinting me that you and I were a good couple?" she rolled her eyes.

"Agreed." I said, collapsing into the couch. It was officially one of the craziest days of my life non related to ghost hunting.

 **Eh, still not that good, but slightly better?**


End file.
